


Blood Connect

by Wirerose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Plot Driven, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Romance, The Dark Side of the Force, The First Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirerose/pseuds/Wirerose
Summary: This is not going to go the way you think.Rey realises that her bond with Kylo is inescapable and resolves to return to him. She steals a ship from the Resistance and flies to The First Order. Intrigued by the nature of their bond and its potential Kylo Ren scours the remains of the archives of the Empire. What he finds shakes his foundation to the very core. In light of these revelations, Rey's training intensifies. She is manipulated into harnessing the power of the darkside with intriguing consequences. Consequences that will change the galaxy forever.





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloRentheEmoOverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRentheEmoOverlord/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and all the following chapters are in honour of my dear friend KyloRentheEmoOverlord :) 
> 
> Who is, much to my dismay at college right now and probably busy! I hope she has a great semester and I'm certain she'll get some excellent grades.

Kylo crushed his helmet into the control panel. Sparks flew and illuminated the room, then at once crackled and died out. He sighed heavily as the blood from his knuckles licked at his pale skin. His leather glove stuck to the slickness of his wounds. He didn't care. Ever since Rey answered the call of Luke's lightsaber, he had seen her, felt her, and now she was gone. Han, Leia, Luke, and Rey. They were all gone. She was the last leave, and the last to believe in him. The hiss of the broken panel filled the silence of the elevator, and the door opened to an empty corridor.

“Where are you?” He whispered to no one.

She had landed in a frozen wasteland of tundra, lakes and jagged cliffs. Her boots imprinted the snow in the outer rim. Rey imagined herself as a statue with empty eyes that shine like glass, but it was hard to keep calm when she hurt so much. If she tries to think, she'll feel and if she feels he will know. The realisation fell and set. It was futile. There is no escaping him. _Why am I running like this?_

More than a system away the remains of the Resistance buzz with activity. The ship she’d stolen in the night was still warm to the touch despite the cold surrounding it. She lowered the ramp onto the ship and compressed the snow beneath it. Her legs were heavy as she climbed in. On board she drew her arms against her torso. Quivering in her quarters as a spring coiled in her belly. They needed to talk. She sat with legs crossed, her eyes fluttered, closed and the spring released. Hot tears stung her cheeks. _Say it._

“I...I thought it would be easy. That you would turn, and that somehow I would belong. That I would have had a place in all of this.” She stammers with a shaky voice that echoes in the silence of the ship. It hurts. She steadies herself and speaks again.

“You didn't, and you're still dark. Still there. I want it to end but I don't know what to do. I can still feel you through the force...” Rey falls into silence, shocked by her honesty and waits for a reply.

Kylo breaths in the darkness. He feels her. Hears her. His dark figure illuminates into view as the connection heightens between them. There's a scowl on his face and he simmers with rage. The space between them is dark and heated. Her skin prickles and she's feels like she's on fire. Sweat beads on her brow as the atmosphere shifts like a thunder cloud. He crushes his fingers into the palms of his hands. _Pathetic._

“I was right” he says.

“You're nothing.” He spits the words out. His throat feels thick with venom and disgust.

“You could have been somebody Rey. You could have joined me. Instead I'm stuck with a nobody, listening to her whine about her failures.” Frustration bleeds from his pores.

“Leave me.” He aims for her jugular but it's too obvious. The arrow misses its mark. There's disappointment tinged with sadness under the rage. She knows, and he senses it. Shifting on the floor she feels a charge of electricity. She bolts up. Her fists tighten into balls.

“I can't leave. Neither of us can.”

He stares knowingly

No matter what happens and no matter how much they hate each other they will always be together. Connected by invisible threads. They wait in a silence that cuts like knives until the line closes. In his quarters his palms are bleeding. He sinks into a chair and it groans under the weight of his mind and body. Kylo is a man of purpose and utility but he doesn't know what to do. Not yet. The more he thinks about her the more his resolve builds. I will find a way to use this bond and I will be stronger for it. She's stronger than she knows. I could have her. Use her. There's a glimmer in his eyes. _It's time to go._  
  
**Inspiration:** **Bjork: Joga (Matta Remix)**


	2. Suppression

The line had long since cut but Rey was still standing in the ship’s quarters. Her eyes were glazed and she was lost in thought. Flying from the Resistance base on Crait she sought solace and understanding. More than a system away, an icy blue planet had caught her eye. Scans revealed a near absence of life and so she landed. Here, she feel could feel the warmth on her fingertips beneath the cold, and see the visions they had shared flash before her eyes.  
  
The visions were involuntary and always seemed to pop up at the worst possible moment. Snoke had revealed that they were his creation and that he was manipulating Kylo. The idea seemed to be that the visions would lead Rey to him. It worked. She stood in his red room convinced that she could turn Kylo to the light. It was here that Snoke hoped Kylo would sever one of his connections to the light. Instead Kylo used the force to cut his master in two, becoming the new Supreme Leader. The creator of the bond had been slain and there was no end in sight.  
  
Rey closed her eyes. All she knew about the bond was that Snoke had created it, that they could see each other, hear each other and at times touch each other. Her stomach dropped and she shuddered. She didn’t want to think about his touch. Pushing her feelings to the side she focused on the ship around her. Its dull metallic panels, claustrophobic darkness and spartan bunks. Mulling on her situation she realised that there only two remaining sources of information on the bond that she knew of, the sacred jedi texts, and Kylo. Pulling them from her satchel Rey scoured the pages of the ancient texts until her fingers turned blue with cold. Her head started to dip into the paper. _There’s nothing here_.  
  
It was likely that the bond would not cease, at least without further information and the only other person who knew about the bond was Kylo. It was possible that someone else knew about it, but she didn’t know where to look. With resignation Rey approached the ship’s cockpit. She didn’t know exactly where to go but it was only a matter of time until she did. Trusting her gut, she closed her eyes, took a series of breaths and shifted the controls of the ship. The engine shot to life, and her stomach dropped as her body pressed back against her seat.The ship departed. The cool iciness of the planet was displaced by the black emptiness of space.  
  
Hours past. It had been over 12 hours since her last meal and Rey was starving. Following her feelings she scoured the vastness of space. Heading into an unfamiliar region she narrowly avoided a gravity well that flashed on the scanner. Moments past and there it was. She knew where to go. It was likely the force that pulled her to Illum’s orbit. It was another ice planet but unlike the last planet, parts of its core glowed red through the surface. Illum was marred by an inordinate number of deep cracks. It was a world that had been exploited, scarred and pulverised. She flew closer to the planet and a fleet of white, black and grey vessels materialised in her vision. On some level she had anticipated that it would be easy, and that the fleet would simply let her pass. She was right. Through the force he could feel her approach. A dreadnought similar to the Supremacy drew up beside her. Without fully grasping how it was happening she allowed her ship to be drawn into it. The polished metal walls of a hangar surrounded the ship. _He’s waiting for me_.  
  
 **Inspiration: Kavinsky: Nightcall**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a piece of fiction this long and complex before. So far I have mapped out and done the necessary research for 28 chapters but I expect the final number to surpass 30. All tips and advice are welcome.


End file.
